Tu mano en matrimonio
by Leeeen
Summary: —¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Kari. Yuuko lo pensó detenidamente por un momento. Miró a su pequeña niña, que ya no era tan pequeña. Su mirada ahora se posó sobre aquel rubio de ojos azules que esperaba con un elegante terno negro en el altar. Estaría bien...


_Holi :B Si, aquí me tienen... En lugar de actualizar "Deseos De Cosas Imposibles" estoy aquí, subiendo un Takari xD lo cual es bastante raro en mi :) Pero después de como 3 meses al fin está terminado! :D Y está dedicado además, siii :) A una persona muy importante para mi, mi amiga Vane :) Nunca la he visto frente a frente, solo en fotos o por webcam, pero chateamos desde hace buuuuuuu... como 8 ó 9 años y aunque a veces pasamos tiempo sin hablar, el cariño sigue :) Te adoro un montón amiga linda! :D Ya nos veremos las caras tú y yo! :D Es España o en Chile xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenece, yo solo jugué a ser guionista en esta ocasión (y en otras también ¬_¬), pero si me perteneciera, esto sería solo la punta del iceberg de lo que hubiese pasado realmente 1313 xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tu mano en matrimonio<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala frente al televisor junto con su amada novia, ella mantenía ambas piernas arriba del sillón y recargaba su cuerpo sobre él mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y él acariciaba cariñosamente su cabello. La castaña reía a más no poder y provocaba que el rubio se contagiara de su alegría, estaban viendo "iCarly" en el Nickelodeon y su novia cada vez reía más y más con la pelea de Sam y su madre.<em>

_El ruido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente en la habitación, mas ninguno de ellos le dio importancia sino hasta escuchar el fuerte portazo que se produjo al cerrarla. _

—_Ah… Sigue aquí… —habló el Señor Yagami luego de entrar y dejar su maletín sobre uno de los sillones._

—_Papá… —habló Kari en tono de reproche._

_¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Hasta hace unos años atrás él había sido casi como un segundo padre para él ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan pesado con él? ¿Por qué ahora él y Kari eran novios?_

—¡Sip! Exactamente por eso… —le contestó la pelirroja.

_Tocó el timbre y esperó paciente a que su novia saliera a recibirlo, pero en su lugar, salió su padre quién estaba más simpático que nunca…_

—_Buenos días Señor Yagami… —sonrió de manera forzosa._

_Al verlo ahí parado frente a la puerta y tieso como piedra, Yuuko no encontró nada mejor que gritarle a todos los vientos: —¡Kari, el nene llegó!_

_¿"nene"? Tenía ya 19 años._

—Pero no lo entiendo…

Sora sonrió. —En realidad no hay mucho que entender, es algo obvio.

—¿Obvio?

—No lo entiendes porque no tienes hermanas

—Tú tampoco tienes hermanas…

—Lo sé, y como no soy hombre, tampoco lo entiendo, pero créeme, es una actitud muy normal. —dijo sirviéndose una taza de espumoso capuchino.

—Pues quizás sea normal para ti porque eres sicóloga, pero NO lo es para mi. —suspiró frustrado. —Quizás debería hablar con Tai, él podría decirme qué hacer.

—Oh, no. Lo peor que puedes hacer es hablar con él, créeme. —dijo volviendo a sentarse al sillón.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

—Pobre Kari… —habló ignorando por completo la pregunta de T.K. —Debe lidiar con dos padres… Su papá y Tai. —agregó notando la cara interrogante del rubio. —Por eso no es buena idea hablar con Tai, es como un segundo papá. ¿Por qué crees que la relación entre él y Matt estuvo tan tensa hace un tiempo? Porque si Kari sufría, el golpe no te lo llevarías tú, sino él… —se encogió de hombros. —Arreglos tontos que tienen esos dos…

—No lo entiendo… —habló más frustrado que nunca. —¿Por qué contigo no fue difícil?

Sora sonrió nuevamente. —Porque soy niña…

—Pero su mamá… Le quitaste a su hijito mayor.

—No es lo mismo… Kari es la menor, y además es niña.

—No debería ser distinto, a los hijos hay que quererlos por igual.

Sora arqueó una ceja. —¿Ah no? ¿Acaso viste a tus padres preocupados cuando Matt se casó con Mimi y se mudaron a Alemania? No, ¿verdad? Y eso no quiere decir que no lo quieran… A los hijos se les quiere de igual intensidad, pero son cariños diferentes… Tú, por ejemplo, al ser el menor, te tienen un cariño más sobreprotector. Te cuidan mucho más que a Matt por ser el menor. Con Kari pasa algo parecido, y a eso, agrégale que es una niña. Yo me preocuparía si no fuese así. Piénsalo detenidamente… Imagina que te casas con Kari y tienen una linda pequeña… Tiempo después, tu pequeña ya está grande, a los chicos les comienza a gustar tu hijita y de pronto te das cuenta de que un chico pretende ser su novio. ¿Qué harías?

—Espantar al pelmazo que pretende algo con ella. ¡Obvio! Si quiere algo serio con mi hijita tendrá que demostrárme…lo… —finalmente era bastante obvio como le había dicho Sora. Aquella que tenía Yuuko, era la actitud de cualquier padre. Pero… —Un momento… ¿Cuál fue la actitud de tu padre cuando Tai le fue a pedir tu mano?

—Eso es diferente…

—¿Por qué?

—_Señor Takenouchi… Yo… —carraspeó. —Yo sé que es algo apresurado, pero… —parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a carraspear, poniéndose aún más nervioso de lo que se encontraba. —Quisiera… —volteó a ver a Sora, que se encontraba a su derecha. Ella por su parte lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente. Sintió que no podría, pero al ver esa sonrisa, y además al sentir su mano, entrelazándose con la suya, fue todo el valor que necesitaba. —Pedirle su bendición para casarme con Sora. —dijo directamente y de corrido. _

_Haruhiko lo veía fijamente a los ojos en un intento de ver a través de estos sus verdaderas intensiones. Toshiko observaba expectante la respuesta de su marido. A decir verdad, ella ya sabía las intensiones del moreno, pues su hija se lo había comentado ya hace unos días. Ahora todo dependía de él._

—_¡Pero claro! —dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras le proporcionaba algunos golpes en la espalda. _

_Toshiko tapó su boca con sus manos emocionada ante el gesto de Haruhiko. No aguantó más y se acercó a su hija, abrazándola._

—_No saben cuánto tiempo esperamos esto, ¿verdad amor? —preguntó a su esposa mientras abrazaba ahora a su futuro yerno y a su hija._

—Porque mi papá adora a Tai.

El rubio bufó. —No se vale… —se cruzó de brazos y recargó aún más su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón al notar como Sora solo se encogía de hombros.

* * *

><p>El rubio suspiró. Dudó de la pregunta que iba a hacer, pero debía preguntar… Respiró profundo, miró fijamente a la persona frente a él y le dijo: —¿Cómo lo hiciste para pedirle matrimonio a mi mamá?<p>

Hiroaki miró incrédulo a su hijo por un segundo, y luego de botar el humo del tabaco con dificultad comenzó a reír descontroladamente. T.K no lo podía creer, ¿Es que a caso todo el mundo se iba a reír de él? —¿Todavía no le preguntas a Kari?

—A Kari, si… Y ya me dijo que si, pero… Su papá…

—Yuuko no tiene nada que ver en esto. —habló acercándose al cenicero y con en leve golpe al cigarro botó las cenizas que ya se habían formado. —Él no es quien se casará contigo, es Kari. Si ella acepta, no hay nada que se interponga.

—Es que… Piensa que soy alguna clase de… Imbécil que intenta arrebatarle a su niñita, o algo así…

—Hijo, ese hombre tiene que entender que su hija ya no es una niñita… —observó como su hijo menor ladeaba sus labios. No recordaba que con el mayor de sus hijos haya sido tan complicado… —¿Quieres que hable con Yuuko, hijo? —Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo, él y Yuuko Yagami se conocían desde que los hijos mayores de ambos se habían hecho amigos en la primaria, y desde entonces, ellos también.

—Gracias papá, pero… no creo que sea una buena idea… —Ante la mirada de duda de su padre prosiguió con la explicación. —Creo que lo mejor es que yo mismo me gane su confianza, aunque presiento que me quiere más muerto que vivo…

Ishida sonrió y negó suavemente para luego llevar el cigarro que aún cargaba en su mano derecha hasta su boca, aspirando el tabaco por medio del filtro.

—_Fue extraño… —reflexionó el rubio luego de exhalar el humo del tabaco. A decir verdad nunca había visto al papá de Mimi en ese plano. Siempre había sido una persona sumamente gentil, y las veces que él lo había visto, las que no habían sido pocas, podía dar fe de ello. Mimi se lo había dicho cuando eran amigos, que su padre era una persona muy buena, cariñosa y dedicada a su familia, y de hecho pensaba que ESA era la razón por la cual la castaña era una chica tan caprichosa. Pero toda su percepción había cambiado cuando un día como cualquier otro, Matt visitaba la casa de los Tachikawa como ya era costumbre luego de sus tres años de noviazgo, pero esa vez había sido diferente… Mimi había tenido la fantástica idea de reunir a sus padres y contarlas la nueva noticia. —No pensé que su carácter cambiara tanto cuando se trata de su princesita…_

—_¿No lo tomó bien?_

_Matt se encogió de hombros. —Problema de él si no lo acepta. Ya es una decisión tomada. Incluso Mimi aceptó irse conmigo a Alemania luego de que nos casemos. —sonrió el rubio divagando con la mirada. Hiroaki observó a su hijo mayor detenidamente. Sabía que posiblemente nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de ver nuevamente en él aquella mirada de bobo enamorado._

¿Acaso esa actitud, Matt la había heredado de él? ¿Acaso Natsuko tenía la culpa de que a T.K le importara tanta la opinión de su posible futuro suegro?

* * *

><p>Observaba a su novia, quien veía detenidamente como su hermano contaba anécdotas de él y su esposa, como sonreía al final de cada comentario y guiaba su mirada hasta la de Sora y sonreían juntos. Suspirada de tanto en tanto al ver como tiernamente se tomaban de la mano en la mesa, como se dedicaban dulces sonrisas y cuando Tai la miraba aún con esos ojos de adolescente enamorado, pese a los 10 años que ya habían pasado desde que su iniciaron su noviazgo. Y ahora, ya casados hace dos años, esa mirada no cambiaba, ni tampoco por parte de ella.<p>

—Bueno… —comenzó a hablar seriamente el castaño. —La verdad es que hay un motivo por el cual con Sora los invitamos a cenar hoy. —_Si, a todos menos a ÉL_ —pensaba sin despegar la vista de su cuñadito.

—_¿Por qué lo invitaste? _

_Sora dejó su labor de poner el servicio en cada puesto de la mesa para mirar a su marido con aquella mirada de sicóloga que él tanto odiaba. —Porque es el novio de Kari. —dijo como si su explicación fuese lo suficientemente obvia. —Además es nuestro amigo._

_Tai bufó siguiendo con la labor impuesta por su mujer: Ordenar el comedor._

Pero bueno… Ya estaba ahí y quiéralo o no, era el novio de su hermana por ya casi cuatro años. Y Sora tenía razón, era el hermano de su mejor amigo y también amigo propio… Pero si se le ocurría hacerle daño a su hermanita, él no respondería. —Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles y queremos que sean los primeros en saberlo… Bueno, segundos. —se corrigió mirando con reproche a Sora.

—Mis papás no podían venir. Están de viaje, ya te lo dije y ya te pedí disculpas, amor —habló con santa paciencia la pelirroja, sacándole una sonrisa a Susumu y Kari.

—No, en realidad serían los terceros… —reflexionó. —¡Sí! Porque primero lo supe yo y luego…

—Tai, ya entendieron. —habló nuevamente con la sonrisa más creíble que tenía, transmitiendo toda la paciencia del mundo para con el amor de su vida. —Y no sigas porque bajarás de posición. En realidad fuiste el tercero en saber, "él" fue el primero, y yo la segunda en saber.

Taichi ladeó sus labios y achicó los ojos al ver como su amada esposa tenía razón en cada palabra que decía. —¡Ay! Si es tan sicóloga ella… —hizo un ademán de pellizcarle las mejillas mientras acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de ella.

—Tai, diles. —pidió haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza para recordarle al moreno que estaban ahí con otro propósito.

—¡Ah, si! —se reincorporó rápido, adoptando una posición totalmente distinta a la de hace unos instantes. —Sora y yo… ¡Vamos a ser padres!

La sonrisa de Tai y de todos en la habitación se hizo presente, sin embargo la de la castaña fue desapareciendo conforme la felicidad de su padre aumentaba. ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor estaba todo bien, pero cuando era de ella, le parecía todo mal?

—¡Hijo, es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado! —celebró Yuuko levantándose de su puesto para caminar hacia el del moreno y felicitarlo.

Sora sonreía ante la reacción de su suegro. Volteó para ver a su amiga y también cuñada, pero la reacción de ella era totalmente opuesta, la sonrisa que mantenía se fue esfumando. Kari se veía preocupada, desconcertada, triste…

—Sora, ¿cuántos tiempo tienes?

La pelirroja volteó rápidamente y volviendo a la felicidad del ambiente le respondió a Susumu. —Cinco semanas. —le sonrió.

—¿Y ya saben qué será? —quiso saber el futuro abuelo.

—Aún es muy pronto para eso cariño…

"La mejor noticia", "¡Qué felicidad!", "¡Es una bendición para la familia!", "Si es niño será igual a su abuelo", "Será muy consentido"… Eran algunas de las frases que le escuchaba decir a su emocionado padre. Iba a ser abuelo… ¿Desde cuándo eso lo emocionaba tanto?

_Ese día Susumu había decidido no mandar a su hija a la preparatoria, pues presentaba un fuerte cuadro viral que incluía dolores de estómago, fiebre y vómitos entre otros que ella calificaba como malestares menores._

—_¿Te sientes mejor, hija? —preguntó al verla entrar a la sala y sentarse en una de las sillas frente al mesón de la cocina. Por su aspecto más pálido de lo normal, dedujo cual sería la respuesta. _

—_Más o menos. —intentó sonreír._

—_¿Haz vuelto a vomitar? —preguntó. Kari solo se limitó a asentir levemente. —Mmm… No será que estás embarazada y no nos quieres decir la verdad. —bromeó Susumu para sacarle una sonrisa a su hija._

_Kari ladeó un poco su cabeza y sonriendo negó suavemente. Mamá y sus bromas…_

—_¡¿QUÉ? —gritó Yuuko ignorando olímpicamente su programa favorito, lo cual no era nada fácil de lograr. _

—_Era una broma cariño… _

—_¡No se bromea con algo tan importante! Escúchame cielo —le dijo a su hija, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. —, eres mi pequeña niñita, y yo soy muy joven para ser abuelo. —Kari le sonrió a su padre. No era la primera vez, ni tampoco sería la última, que le daba el mismo discurso. _

—_No te preocupes papá, no estoy embarazada. —le sonrió._

—_Muy bien… Y también eres muy joven para tener novio. _

_Kari alzó ambas cejas. ¿Joven, en serio? ¿Con 17 años era joven para tener novio?_

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso… Kari dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y abruptamente se levantó de su puesto y atravesando la sala de estar se encaminó hacia el balcón. El rubio se levantó pocos segundos después que ella, siguiéndola.

—¡Kari…! —Como su hermano mayor tenía que estar con ella, sobre todo en los momentos malos que viviera, pero Sora lo tomó del brazo cuando él ya había dado el primer paso para ir tras ella. La miró con súplica, pero ella negó suavemente. Necesitaba desahogarse.

* * *

><p>T.K juntó el ventanal tras si, y la vio ahí, recargada en el barandal del balcón, viendo las luces de la ciudad y sintiendo la suave brisa, ya fresca, chocar suave sus brazos y su rostro y además mover levemente su cabello. —Tranquila. —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, además de acercarse a ella y frotar suavemente sus brazos con sus manos al ver como temblaba un poco ante el frío viento.<p>

—Estoy tranquila… —oprimió sus labios y apretó fuerte sus párpados para evitar llorar. Soltó sus expresiones al momento de arrojar un profundo suspiro y luego girarse sobre sus talones para quedar frente a su novio.

—_Cariño —dijo Susumu al momento de ver a su esposo entrar por la puerta luego de un largo día de trabajo. Yuuko emitió un ruido, dejándole en claro que la escuchaba. —, a que no adivinas qué pasó hoy. —Él entró a la sala y dejó su saco y su maletín sobre un sillón para poner su atención de lleno en su esposa. —¡Tai y Sora son novios!_

_La alegría de su esposa se le fue contagiando a él mismo hasta esbozar una amplia sonrisa. —¡Yo sabía que esto pasaría! —gritó él. Vio como Tai salía de su habitación con una expresión de duda y a la vez de espanto ante el alboroto que mantenían sus padres. —Ven acá hijo. —pidió al tiempo que él mismo se iba acercando a él para envolverlo en un asfixiante abrazo. —¡Ese es mi hijo! —exclamó orgulloso Yuuko._

—Es… solo que…

—_Que considerado eres al venir a vernos luego de tanto tiempo… —hablaba el señor Yagami con sarcasmo._

—_Si, y si no tuviera algo que decirles, tampoco hubiera venido… —sonrió al ver como su padre creía lo que le había dicho. —No es cierto… —confesó. —Aunque, si es cierto que tengo algo importante que decirles._

_Su madre, que estaba secando la loza, dejó su quehacer y volteó hacia su hijo mayor. Todos se encontraban expectantes a lo que el moreno de ya 23 años tenía que decir. Yuuko se cruzó de brazos y apoyó ambos codos sobre el mesón, acercándose levemente a su hijo, sentado en el puesto frente a él. Kari por su parte se mantenía quieta, en la silla junto a la de su hermano, con la vista fija en él._

—_Ayer le pedí a Sora que se casara conmigo. —dijo con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro._

_Kari sonrió a más no poder al escuchar la noticia y sin levantarse de la silla, se inclinó y abrazó a su hermano, sintiéndose casi al instante rodeado por los fuertes brazos de él. —¡Felicidades hermano!_

—_¿Felicidades por qué? Aún no he dicho si aceptó o no…_

—_Ay, es obvio que dijo que sí. —le contestó aún manteniendo el abrazo y la sonrisa._

—_¿De verdad, Tai? —preguntó su madre emocionada. Él asintió igual de emocionado que ella._

—_Es lo que esperé toda la vida. —habló nuevamente Yuuko. —Te felicito hijo. —le habló parado a un lado de él con la mirada llena de orgullo._

—Las cosas son muy distintas… Pese a que Tai y yo seamos hermanos, y nuestros padres nos quieran mucho, las cosas son distintas entre nosotros. Tal vez no con mamá, pero si con mi papá. —hablaba observando un punto fijo a un costado. —Cuando se trata de mi hermano, mi papá se llena de orgullo y se llena el pecho diciendo "Ese es mi hijo" —imitó intentando poner la voz más ronca para sonar como su padre. T.K rió suavemente al escucharla, pero pronto aquella sonrisa divertida que se había formado, fue cambiando a una más melancólica.

—Hoy fui a hablar con Sora de esto… —habló él, provocando que la mirada de la castaña se posara en sus ojos. —Y me dijo que era normal que tu padre actuara de esa manera, ya que eres su niñita, eres su hija mejor.

—Yo ya no… —suspiró resignada.

_Kari, con 17 años, era alentada por su madre, escondida en el pasillo antes de llegar a la sala, le hacía gestos con las manos para que siguiera su camino hasta el sillón de 3 cuerpos donde descansaba Yuuko en un extremo de este, con el control remoto en una mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra, en el otro extremo se encontraba su hermano, también con una lata de cerveza en su mano derecha y ambas piernas sobre el sillón. Se encontraban viendo afanadamente un partido de la selección japonesa. "Dile ahora que está concentrado viendo el juego —recordó que le había dicho su mamá. —Cuando ve fútbol, dice que si a todo. Ve"_

_La castaña suspiró nuevamente, caminando hacia el sillón donde descansaban los dos hombres de la casa. Si lo pensaba bien, era una doble labor, pues Tai se creía como un segundo padre para ella… —Papito… —habló finalmente cuando llegó a su lado. _

—_¿Si, cariño? —preguntó él sin despegar su mirada ni su atención de la pantalla del televisor._

—_Yo… tengo que decirte algo. Y es importante. —agregó._

_Por unos segundos la vista de su padre se posó en ella, pero luego volvió al partido cuando escuchó su hijo mayor exclamar, al parecer hubo un tiro al arco que falló la selección estadounidense. —¿Qué es, cielo? —preguntó de nuevo viendo fijamente la televisión._

—_¿Recuerdas a T.K?_

—_Si… —dijo vagamente. —¿Por qué? —preguntó solo por preguntar, en realidad prestaba más atención al partido que a su propia hija._

_Ella, al igual que su padre y su hermano se quedó pendiente del partido, pero no porque estuviese interesante ni nada, simplemente buscaba el momento perfecto para decirlo y vio su oportunidad en un gol que tanto él como su hermano celebraron levantándose del sillón y gritando fuerte "¡GOOOOOL!" —Somos novios. _—_dijo entre medio del fuerte grito de ambos, rogó a todos los cielos no haber sido escuchada, especialmente por su padre… Quizás debió haber rogado más…_

—_¡¿Qué? —se interrumpió a si mismo Yuuko. —¿Cómo que son novios? ¿Desde cuándo?_

—Él no entiende que ya no soy una niña… —suspiró otra vez, ya más resignada que nunca. —Si reaccionó mal cuando le dije que tu y yo éramos novios, no quiero ni imaginar cuando le diga que nos vamos a casar…

—¿Qué? —Kari y T.K guiaron su mirada hacia el ventanal.

—Papá…

La expresión que mantuvo Yuuko era muy distinta a la que tenía en aquel momento. Se sentía mal, había recapacitado, gracias a la gran ayuda de su mujer y también de Sora y la casi nula ayuda de su hijo, en que estaba marcando una gran diferencia entre sus dos hijos. Que no solo tenía que celebrar la felicidad de su hijo mayor, sino también la de su pequeña hija, y si eso incluía aceptar al rubio… Bien tendría que hacerlo. Su semblante al caminar hacia el balcón donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes era de culpa y arrepentimiento, en cambio el de ahora, T.K lo calificaba como el de un asesino, y su víctima sería él, el que le iba a quitar a su princesita…

—Papá, yo…

—¿Te vas a casar? —interrumpió él.

Kari entendió que ya no era como cuando le tiró la bomba de que T.K y ella eran novios, ya no había un partido de fútbol que acaparara su atención, ahora la atención de su padre estaba enfocada solo en ellos dos. —Si. —respondió firme. —Dentro de un tiempo.

Yuuko alzó su cabeza y levemente sus cejas como queriendo decir "Ya veo…" con su gesto. —¿Con él? —quiso saber. Su hija asintió, firme. Como él mismo le había enseñado desde pequeña.

El ojiazul se mantenía al margen de todo, y así lo prefería, pues se sentía como un intruso presenciando una conversación padre e hija, que como Sora le había hecho entender en la mañana, era una relación especial y difícil de comprender a simple vista. De vez en cuando Yuuko le mandaba miradas que él traducía como "¡ANDATE!" o quizás no, pero él no se iba a mover de ahí, por muy incómodo que se sintiera en esa situación.

—¿No pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó él luego de un prolongado silencio por parte de ambos.

La castaña se encogió levemente de hombros. —Sabía cual sería tu reacción… Te negarías y te enojarías. No lo ibas a aceptar, ¿qué sacábamos con decírtelo…?

—Claro que no lo iba a aceptar. —se negó, tal y como lo esperaba Kari. —Son demasiado jóvenes para casarse…

—Papá, Tai tenía 23 años cuando se casó con Sora. Solo es un año de diferencia. —habló la castaña con ya 22 años de vida.

—Señor… —habló por primera vez el rubio desde que el padre de su novia había hecho acto de presencia. —Con todo el respeto que usted merece… Yo amo a su hija. Amo mucho a Kari, y si creyéramos que somos demasiado jóvenes no habríamos tomado esta decisión. Es verdad, yo le propuse la idea y ella aceptó. Intentábamos ver el momento oportuno para decírselo a su familia, pero aún no encontrábamos el correcto… Por lo demás. —prosiguió al ver como obtenía de lleno la atención del Señor Yagami. —No tenemos prisa, tenemos planeado casarnos, pero nadie nos apura con ello. Después de todo, tenemos toda la vida por delante, como usted mismo lo dijo, aún somos jóvenes y todavía no terminamos la universidad, pero le puedo asegurar que con Kari nos amamos… Y ya está decidido… —finalizó su discurso sin titubeos, mirándolo fijamente y con todo el respeto que él merecía.

Yuuko desvió su mirada desde el rubio hasta encontrarse con la de su hija, ella le correspondió con la mirada fija. —¿Es verdad lo que dice?

—Si papá. —afirmó seria. —T.K y yo nos amamos y tenemos pensado casarnos algún día.

Él asintió ante las palabras de su hija, entendiendo que ya no era tan pequeña como él pensaba, entendiendo que su hijita ya había madurado lo suficiente como para saber qué querer hacer de su vida a futuro. Y aunque ella no lo supiera porque no lo escuchaba muy a menudo, se sentía orgulloso de ella. —Bien… —exclamó finalmente. —Entonces… —alzó sus hombros junto con sus cejas en busca de palabras. —Felicitaciones, hija… Les deseo lo mejor. —Kari, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre como cuando era una pequeña esperando a que llegara del trabajo. Atrás quedaba toda la tensión que sintió a lo largo de cuatro largos años, para ambos.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por un largo pasillo, lleno de anchas bancas alrededor y un gran altar al final de éste. Su papá caminaba junto a ella, por su lado izquierdo, la llevaba del brazo, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía un modesto ramo de flores que la mamá de Sora había preparado para ella.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Kari.

Yuuko lo pensó detenidamente por un momento. Miró a su pequeña niña, que ya no era tan pequeña, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, era sencillo, pero lucía hermosa con él, y no lo pensaba solo por ser su padre. Su mirada ahora se posó sobre aquel rubio de ojos azules que esperaba con un elegante terno negro en el altar. Asintió lentamente. —Si… —respondió al fin. Estaría bien… —Siempre puedes salir corriendo arrepentida y volver a casa… —le tiró así como si nada, a lo que Kari sonrió, entendiendo que era en broma, aunque viviendo de su padre, bien podría ser medio enserio…

—Papá…

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente entre el altar, mirando de frente a su hija menor y no pudiendo contener las ganas de abrazarla fuertemente. _Su niñita se iba a casar…_ Pero verla feliz era todo lo que quería. Tomó la mano de Kari con su mano derecha, y luego con la izquierda la del rubio y, acercando ambas manos, juntó la de su hija con el que en unos minutos más sería su esposo. Le dedicó una sonrisa gentil a su futuro yerno y golpeó levemente su espalda.

Finalmente se dispuso a tomar lugar junto a su mujer y su hijo mayor, quien además sostenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Meiko, su nieta de ya 5 meses, a quien además le dedicaba unas muecas graciosas para mantenerla entretenida. Y no solo le resultaba con su hija, sino también con su esposa y también con su madre, Mimi y Matt, quienes desde el altar lo veían e intentaban retener una carcajada. Mimi sostenía el ramo de Kari y se encontraba a un lado de ella, viendo a Tai con una amplia sonrisa, a decir verdad siempre imaginó que su amigo sería un buen padre. La castaña miró a su esposo, Matt, quién simplemente rodó los ojos ante las muecas de Tai, y aún sonriendo se volteó hacia el altar. El sacerdote ya daría inicio a la boda de su hermano y la hermana de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ay, que lindo me quedó *-* Súper modesta yo xD Pero de verdad, me gustó y me convenció este Takari :) Así que bueno, espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo :D<em>

_Saludos especiales a **Lau** y a **Pía** que estuvieron pendientes del fic xD Lau aún me pregunta si ya lo subí o no :B Pero ya casi mi niña ya casi! :D_

_Gracias por pasar, leer, criticar, comentar y posiblemente dejar RR! :D aunque quizás no lo conteste, pero al principio, confieso que tampoco tenía ganas de escribir un Takari, y este me gustó, así que quién sabe... Quizás responda los RR xD_

_Cuídense mucho! :D Nos leemos por ahí, cuando me digne a actualizar mi otro fic xDD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


End file.
